Algo de la manera que ella se mueve
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Porque hay algo especial en Lily Evans, pero cada uno lo comprende de manera distinta. ¿Qué piensa de ella cada Merodeador? Leves insinuaciones de slash. R


Tema 24: Algo de la manera que ella se mueve Gabriela Normal Gabriela 2 4 2008-03-23T11:54:00Z 2008-03-23T15:47:00Z 1 598 3294 27 7 3885 10.6839 Clean Clean 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tabla normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

Algo de la manera que ella se mueve

- Demonios, chicos. O toda la población masculina de Hogwarts está ciega, o yo soy un completo imbécil.

- Me inclino por la segunda.- Acotó Sirius Black, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos o moverse de su cómoda posición entre la mullida hierba. 

- ¿De qué estás hablando, James?- Inquirió Remus, alzando la vista del libro de Remus y haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Sirius.

Peter se acercó más al grupo con interés.

- De Evans, por supuesto.- Remus suspiró y volvió a la lectura, mientras Peter se dejaba caer sobre la hierba y Sirius murmuraba "_¿Qué les dije?"._- ¡Es en serio!- Se ofendió Potter.- Esta increíblemente más hermosa que el año pasado.

- Podría ser interesante si no dijeras eso _cada año, _James.

- ¡Pero esta vez es en serio! ¡Mírenla, _sólo mírenla!_

Entonces, hastiados, Remus volvió a abandonar su libro, Sirius se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder apoyar la cabeza en su brazo y Peter se sentó. Los tres observaron cuidadosamente a Lily Evans.

Remus no encontró nada nuevo que acotar, salvo que ella se había asentado definitivamente en su cuerpo de mujer, y que el aire de madurez le sentaba divinamente. Para él era, _y siempre sería,_ su compañera prefecta, su compañera de estudios, aquella persona con la que podía compartir tanto un chocolate como una cita de Wilde particularmente transgresora. En definitiva, su mejor amiga, quizás la persona que mejor lo conocía, porque había ciertas cosas que Remus aún no se sentía preparado para contarles a James o a Peter… _y mucho menos a Sirius._

Sirius tampoco pudo evitar notar que ella se había convertido en una mujer hecha y derecha, pero le echó una ojeada a su mejor amigo y prefirió callarse los comentarios obscenos. Sabía que no serían bien apreciados. Pero buceando hondo en el brillo de los ojos de ella, seguía encontrando lo mismo que antes: _sentía_ una rival, _presentía_ una compinche. Lily y él estaban todo el tiempo en tácita lucha por el afecto de Remus, o al menos así lo creía él. Se preguntó su por una de esas casualidades algún día ella llegaría a sentir lo mismo respecto a él y a James.

Peter pensó que ella realmente era bonita, pero que nunca iba a terminar de gustarle del todo. Había, tras su sonrisa, algo de trasgresor y de pícaro, que lo acuciaba a mantenerse lejos de ella. Bastante tenía con Sirius y James. Peter se sentía seguro, porque Remus solía dominar a Sirius, y, sin Sirius, las travesuras perdían el gusto para James. Pero Lily era un imponderable, una incógnita, y Peter prefería atenerse a lo seguro. No era una mujer que le gustara tener cerca, y nunca lo sería.

- ¿No es cierto que está preciosa?- Insistió James.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, mientras los tres Merodeadores restantes intercambiaban miradas nerviosas. Sus pensamientos los habían arrastrado a conclusiones que ninguno estaba dispuesto a confesar. Remus intentó romper el hielo con un comentario que él consideraba neutro e inofensivo.

- Siempre ha sido bonita, James

- Hay algo peculiar en ella.- Intentó ayudar Peter.

- Adhiero.- Comentó Sirius alzando un brazo. Temía irse de la lengua si hablaba demasiado o intentaba un comentario sarcástico.

- Pero… ¡vamos! Y yo que creí que eran mis amigos. ¡Ahora resulta que _todos_ ponen más de la cuenta los ojos en _mi_ chica! 

Remus hundió el rostro en el libro; sentía ganas de llorar. Peter, en cambio, se largó a reír.

- Cornamenta, te juro que si no estuviera tan cómodo, te rompería la nariz, anteojos incluidos.

¡Y más Merodeadores! Esta vez, Peter incluido. Porque, aunque me gustaría, no siempre se lo puede dejar afuera. Quizás es una historia que hubiera merecido un poco más de extensión, un poco más de profundidad, pero preferí dejarlo como nació, con esta exacta extensión.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
